1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hollow resin container, such as a fuel tank or the like, which is provided in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 shows an example of a hollow resin container, such as a fuel tank, which is provided in an automobile. In this fuel tank 100, a gas barrier sheet 104 serving as a sheet material for preventing the permeation of gasoline is provided on a matrix resin layer 102 at the inner side of the tank 100.
In this fuel tank 100, a separator 106 which is an internal part is molded integrally with the resin layer 102 at the interior of the container. Accordingly, the gas barrier sheet 104 is cut at a connecting portion 108 between the separator 106 and the resin layer 102. As a result, a region, in which the gas barrier sheet 104 does not exist, is formed at the connecting portion 108 between the separator 106 and the resin layer 102. Therefore, sealability at this region is low.
Further, as shown in FIG. 7, in this fuel tank 100, a sub-tank 110 which is an internal part is molded integrally with the resin layer 102 inside the container. Accordingly, the gas barrier sheet 104 is cut at a connecting portion 112 between the sub-tank 110 and the resin layer 102. As a result, a region, in which the gas barrier sheet 104 does not exist, is formed at the connecting portion 112 (at two places) between the sub-tank 110 and the resin layer 102. Therefore, sealability in this region is low.